Aunt Teresa
by elisheva
Summary: Lisbon gets her annual visit from her brother's kids and gets some unexpected help from Jane.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Do not own characters. Do own...actually nothing at the moment. So sad. Just an idea that spouted. Go with it, people.**

* * *

Patrick Jane was sprawled on the leather couch he claimed as his own. He spent most of his time there, on that couch, pretending to sleep while he stealthy observed his coworkers.

The couch was his home so to speak as he spent more time at the office than at his Malibu home. He was there at his house for exactly thirty minutes as he showered and changed. His blond hair was still wet but there was nothing he could do with it. It naturally curled, giving him the tousled look women strived for. He was just thankful the curls weren't tighter.

His boss in writing seemed on edge as soon as she reached her secluded office. She constantly checked her watch then the elevator. Interesting.

He rose to action for lunch- his colleague Grace Van Pelt gave him a sandwich with his particulars. He gave her a big grin then glanced at Teresa Lisbon. "Why are you so nervous?" he blurted out blatantly as he finished a bite.

Lisbon jumped slightly. "I'm not nervous," she clearly lied, picking at her condiments.

He smirked. "You're guarding the elevator, checking your watch, your pulse is higher, and your eyes are twitching. Who's coming?"

She stood straight and glared. "I'm fine. Drop it." She headed for her office.

Jane, not one to drop anything, followed her. "Answer my question."

In the office she stormed behind her desk, protected it seemed. "It is none of your business, Jane."

"Ah! So someone is coming."

"Damnit, Jane. You're irritatingly nosy at times. Get out of my office."

He walked to the couch in _her_ office and gracefully plopped down. "I'll stay and help you look."

Her expression grew darker. "You can very well watch from your own couch."

Jane just smiled. "You would gather the person and hurry to the elevator before I could reach you. I'm fine right here."

She could think of nothing to say as she stared at the stubborn man.

He turned his head to look at her. "Your hair looks nice today. I like the way it's curled."

Unwillingly she blushed like a school girl. "Thank you, Jane."

Anything else was silenced by the sound of her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Mystery solved..hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Teresa," her brother said as he found her in her office.

She came around the desk to give him a huge hug for such a small frame girl.

Jane stood and studied the man. Same mouth, and turn of nose. A little bit older than Lisbon. After the hug broke up he made sure he was noticed. "You must be Harry," he said as he stuck his hand out. "Patrick Jane."

Harry smiled as he reciprocated the shake. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Yes indeed."

"Aunt Teresa," a blur came through hugging her leg.

She picked him up in her arms. "Wow, Jaden. You're getting big!"

"I start kindygarden soon!"

She smiled. "And soon I won't be able to hold you."

Jaden hugged her again, enjoying the comfort of the embrace.

Another child, a girl, came up. "Hello," she said, softly.

"Hey, Celina," Lisbon replied then put Jaden down. "Who wants ice cream?"

There was a round of "I do" in the room, including Jane.

Lisbon looked at him as if she had forgotten he was there. "You want to come?"

He shrugged. "I figured you might want help with the luggage. And who turned down ice cream."

"No, Jane."

Jaden pecked out from behind Lisbon's legs. "Your name is Jane?"

He smiled. "Yep."

Jaden made a face. "That's a girl's name."

"Well," he said, good-naturedly, "it was the name I was born with. You can call me Patrick if you desire." Then he went for it. "Jaden. Celina. Want to see a magic trick?"

Jaden came forward as Celina slid towards them. After three tricks Celina was smiling and laughing with her brother. Hook, line, and sinker.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am cursed with short chapters lately so I promise fast updates.**

* * *

Chocolate chip mint ice cream...rainbow sherbet...New York style cheesecake ice cream...regular vanilla and chocolate. Jane loved the different choices the vendor had although he went for his regular chocolate scoop.

The kids seemed over-whelmed as Lisbon guided them through the place.

Jane kneeled down in front of Jaden. "Ever had a jelly sandwich?" he asked.

The boy wrinkled his nose. "Peanut butter and jelly."

"What do you like best about it?"

"The crunch!" he said, excited.

"Yeah, me too." Using the child's trust Jane picked him up onto his shoulders and squinted at the flavors.

"Can we have a sample of the 'Nut Bear Crunch'?"

The woman smiled. "Sure can, honey. Your son is too cute."

Jane smiled back as Jaden reached for the small spoon. "Oh, he's not mine. I found him wandering on the beach and bribed him to me with promises of ice cream."

"Jane!" Lisbon said as she hit him on his arm. "That's not funny. I'm their aunt," she explained to the horrified woman.

"Oh. Their uncle. I get it."

Jane squeezed Jaden's foot. "How about that one?"

"Yeah, Uncle Patrick!"

"Oh God," Lisbon muttered.

Jane grinned. "I think it's cute."

Celina tugged on Jane's vest. "What do I want, Uncle Patrick?"

"Rainbow sherbet with chocolate chips," he promptly told her. "And Aunt Teresa wants chocolate chip cookie dough."

"I do not." Damn him! Now she had to pick another flavor.

After Jaden was given his legs back he and his sister took their cones and picked out an empty table. Jane and Lisbon followed slowly behind them, savoring their treat as much as the kids were.

"You didn't have to change your order," he told her with a smirk growing on his face.

"You didn't have to keep correcting my order," she shot back, glad to be eating her cookie dough regardless.

"I knew what you really wanted." Sitting down he posed his question at her. "How long do you get them?"

"Today is Friday. I get them until not this coming but the next Sunday."

He beamed at the kids. "Maybe Aunt Teresa will take you the beach."

Celina smiled back. "We're going tomorrow, aren't we, Aunt Teresa?"

"Absolutely," she agreed.

"Uncle Patrick," Jaden added. "You coming?"

Lisbon groaned as Jane quirked his eyebrow. This was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 8:00 the following morning when Jane knocked on Lisbon's door. He had a key, of course, but he chose to keep that fact hidden from the apartment's renter until it was necessary.

"Who is it?" a child's voice asked on the other side.

"It's Uncle Patrick," he said with a grin, never having the opportunity before to _be_ an uncle.

"'Kay. Hold on."

He heard the door unlock and had to smile at the naivety of children. Then he was receiving a hug from each kid, surprisingly. He juggled the sack in his embrace to pat each kid's head. "Got food."

He had the two settled down with a bowl of Apple Jacks at Lisbon's table when he heard the running water shut off in the other room.

Lisbon came in moments later, shorts and t-shirt, toweling dry her hair. "Why are you two quiet?" she was asking before she saw Jane sitting at her table, happily kicking his bare feet and eating... "Donuts? You brought donuts?"

He grinned and presented her a paper bag with her two favorite kinds.

She made a sound in the back of her throat Jane took for happiness as she sat down to tear into the pastry.

Once the kids were full Lisbon helped Celina with her sunscreen while Jane worked with Jaden. He suspected this was to keep him from memories of the past but Celina had Lisbon's dark hair, not blond curls. He wasn't uncomfortable but he appreciated her thought in the situation.

Their fight about who would drive was settled as soon as the kids saw his classic car. Lisbon couldn't say no to them so Jane drove relatively close to the speed limit to appease her.

"Jane," she said in a low voice while the kids teased each other in the back seat. "I want them to go to a public beach."

He didn't look surprised but did have to ask, "Why?"

"I want them to get the experience of other families having fun as well."

"What of theirs?"

She sighed. "He's moving out this week."

"Ah." It was all he said and all that needed to be said. He knew no matter what kind of fun they had on the trip they would always associate it with the divorce. Those poor children.

It turned out to be a wonderful day at the beach. They got to the area and were able to find a good spot close to the crashing waves. As soon as they various bags were dumped Lisbon had to laugh at the way Jane, Celina, and Jaden shucked their clothing and run out to the water, although it left her to set things up- towel, umbrella, and so on. She was just glad she insisted on sunscreen _before_ leaving the place.

She did take a moment to appreciate Jane's form from a female's perspective. Nice. And she noticed others appreciated him as well. She laughed again. Good luck, ladies. But what a man. Of course, she wasn't jealous...she was his boss, so to speak...nothing else...although she would never admit the flutter in her stomach when she saw him. It was nothing but nervous stomach. Definitely. Maybe.

Lisbon finished putting the touches on the beach setting then settled on her mat, book in hand as she constantly studied the children. And Jane, she supposed. They were playing in the water, splashing in the blue ocean, stopping every once in a while to probably pick up a shell. Soon they came back to her- shells in every hand.

Jane grinned at her. "We're going to make a castle."

Jaden stood in front of her and she put her book away to talk to him. "Aunt Teresa. Help us. Uncle Patrick said we'd make the best."

Lisbon got up and began to mold the shape Jane told her to do. And, of course, the castle was awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, when the sun was at its zenith Lisbon reined the kids- all three of them- in under the umbrella for some packed lunch.

Jane looked a little put out by the Capri-Sun she handed him.

She just rolled her eyes. "I didn't pack the portable tea kettle. Deal with it."

Jaden pushed his drink of Jane. "Uncle Patrick, can you open this?"

Lisbon hid her smile as she watched him comply without batting an eye. He really would have been a good father.

After they let their food settle Lisbon joined the children at the water while Jane chose to stay behind. They were actually there to see her after all.

He picked up her paperback but his attention span couldn't hold for more than a minute. He decided to people watch instead.

A young couple directly beside him some distance enough to feel private were whispering and touching hands. He was impatient about having sex, she was wanting to make sure it was love. Jane knew she was going to give in tonight for fear of losing him. It would only stall him by weeks.

A family unit to the left, diagonal was much more interesting. Three kids from sixteen to six ran in and out of the picture as they played in the ocean. The parents seemed well practiced at keeping a good face in front of the children but once they were gone they were in throes of a full blown fight. Jane couldn't hear their angered, whispered words but he could give them their dialogue. She was worried about their marriage, about infidelity as she fiddled with her gold band. He had no ring and was saying she worried too much about nothing. Jane knew she had plenty to worry about.

The twenty something with the bright blue beach blanket were honeymooners.

A woman in a pink bikini was wondering how to tell her husband she was pregnant with their first child.

An older man having an affair with his student.

And...he blinked at eyes that looked back. Oh. A woman interested in him. He flashed an easy smile at her before running his eyes down the shore to find Lisbon.

There she was in a green suit- he had to admit the one piece didn't surprise him although how she looked in it did. She had his in her drab wardrobe at work but now he knew she would never be hidden again.

The interested female had made her way up to him. "Great sandcastle," she told him with a pretty smile. "Did you build it yourself?"

"I had some help," he admitted before waving to his boss.

She waved back then had the kids wave to seal the deal.

The woman looked slightly disappointed but looked good-natured. "Should have know. Is she the lucky one or are you?"

Jane snorted. "If you could convince her she is, my life would be so much easier." Without waiting for her to answer he stretched out on the mat and pretended to go into a drowsy nap until he was blissfully alone again. 


	6. Chapter 6

That night Lisbon was worn out from the day at the beach but the kids seemed to be doubly wound up. Including Jane.

"Aunt Teresa, I'm hungry," Celina told her.

"Me, too," Jaden said.

"Me, three," Jane stated, making Jaden giggle.

"Me three," he repeated then giggled again.

Lisbon sighed. "Fine. What do you want to eat?"

Jane's eyes practically glowed. "There's a pizza place that has games to play. Let's go there."

Lisbon was overruled by the "me, too" and "me, three" of the kids.

The place was crowded- which Lisbon thought was slightly ridiculous but Jane was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Once they were near the front of the line, Lisbon addressed the three of them. "Eat first. _Then_ we will get credits for games. Understood?"

"Yes, Aunt Teresa," the trio said.

She ordered and paid for the pizzas, then they found a table. Unfortunately, it was by the games.

"Lisbon, I'm going to look at the games."

Jane stood even while she was telling him 'no'. "Not before dinner," she protested but he was already off.

She had to grab the children's collars to lee them from running after him. "_After food_," she stressed to them.

Their pizzas arrived as Jane came back, excited. "They have an arcade with Pinball and Pac-Man! Whack-a-Mole! And...Skee-ball!"

Jaden, with pizza in mouth, asked, "What's Skee-ball?"

Jane's horrified gaze connected with Lisbon's amused one. "What's Skee-ball?" he repeated. He sat down and grabbed a slice of his favorite kind of pizza. "Well, you have a ball that you roll up the ramp to score points. After we eat your aunt and I will show you."

"Jane," she weakly protested.

He ignored her. "You can win tickets to get prizes."

Celina put her slice down. "I'm done."

"Eat more," urged Lisbon. "I'm not feeding you later."

The little girl smiled at Jane. "I wanna play with Uncle Patrick."

Lisbon looked at Jane with a pleading expression.

Mentalist that he was he caught her thought. "We'll play, Celina. But I'm hungry so let's finish eating to satisfy my stomach and satisfy your aunt."

It worked. The kids ate more.

After eating enough to satisfy Lisbon the kids bounced up. Jane stood then gestured to her. "Come on."

She shook her head. "I'm good here."

He gestured with his hand more. "Lisbon, come on."

"Jane, we are too old for this nonsense."

"But, Lisbon, Skee-ball."

Against her will she stood to be led to the game section. She found she had been led a lot since the kids came and she minded less and less. They walked to the token machine and Jane insisted on buying the tokens.

"You got dinner. It's only fair." He got each child's tokens separately, understanding sibling rivalry was an ugly thing. Then he got another bucket, stuck in twenty bucks and let the tokens fall. He grinned at her. "Now, you have to help me play. I would hate to waste that money."

She rolled her eyes. "Please. I know for a fact you aren't hurting for money."

He just grinned. "Live a little, Teresa."

She followed him to give the kids their "money". She was amazed at all the games they had, a little overwhelmed by the sights and sounds.

Placing a light arm around her waist, Jane steered her towards their goal. He somehow found two games side by side and out the bucket on the rails between them. "Good luck,' he told her.

"You too."

Lisbon had forgotten how fun the game could be. Soon she was staring intensely at the circles marking the points and squinting as she let the heavy ball go, cheering and jumping up and down when she did score big. She was sure Jane was laughing at her but she didn't care if he was. She was actually having fun.

And winning tickets. Every so often Jaden and Celina would bring their random tickets for Lisbon or Jane to hold. Lisbon was stuffing them in her jeans pocket while Jane used his khaki pants and polo shirt pocket. After a while they began putting them in their dwindling bucket.

Finally, not long after the kids had finished their tokens and had gathered to watch their aunt and uncle, Jane stuck his hand in the bucket, searching for a moment, then came up empty-handed. "Guess we're finished." He clapped his hands in excitement. "Let's count the tickets, shall we."

They found a table and did just that. Once they were counted the adults separated them equally among the children and led them to the prize center.

Jaden immediately picked a toy airplane, a small puzzle, and a container of some kind of gooey mess that made Lisbon scrunch her nose and roll her eyes.

Celina bit her lip in concentration, looking at al the prizes. "_How_ many tickets do I have, Uncle Patrick?"

He told her.

She shook her head. "Not enough," she muttered so softly. Lisbon didn't hear her.

Jane knelt down to get on her 8 year old level. "What is it you want, honey?"

She pointed. "That unicorn. But I don't have enough. I guess Jaden can have the tickets."

Jane chuckled. "A Lisbon trait. You want what you want and nothing else."

Lisbon, who heard this, attempted unsuccessfully to push him off his haunches.

"I have a suggestion," Jane said as he wrangled Celina's tickets away from Jaden. "You're here the whole week. Perhaps your aunt will bring you back and you can get your unicorn."

She turned excited to Lisbon. "Aunt Teresa, will you and Uncle Patrick bring us back?"

"We'll see," was her answer which made her get a tackle hug from the two. She looked at Jane who just stood up and laughed.

Once they got the kids back to Lisbon's place Jane helped Lisbon get the kids ready for bed.

"Uncle Patrick?" Jaden asked him as his sleep dressed sister joined him on their palette on the living floor. "Are you spending the night too?"

He cleared his throat. "You know I don't live here," he told them.

"We know," Celina assured him. "But we want you to stay."

"Well," he said, looking helplessly over to Lisbon, "I just can't."

"Why not?" Jaden asked.

"It's complicated. But I'll see you tomorrow." Before they could question it further he bounced to Lisbon's side. "It's been fun," he muttered as he kissed her cheek.

She laughed as he escaped out of her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I'm sorry my endings are lamitude. But enjoy! Look for more from elisheva!**

* * *

Lisbon picked something educational for the next day so the foursome found themselves at a children's museum where they walked around reading information and getting the rest form Jane. Lisbon wasn't sure how much of Jane's trivia was actually correct but she made herself a mental not to never play him in Trivial Pursuit just in case.

After the tour was over they decided to watch the IMAX movie that was playing and then Jane bought them some things from the gift shop.

"I wish you'd stop, Jane," Lisbon said as the kids brought forth their souvenirs. "You're spoiling them."

He grinned softly. "I want them to have a good time. Besides, it's nice to have some kids _to_ spoil."

She couldn't say anything after that.

The rest of the time went by so fast. Miniature golf, mall, movies, more Skee-call for the unicorn. Before Lisbon knew it, it was Saturday night and Jane was kicking their ass at UNO. Her cell rang and she took it in the other room to answer it.

"Lisbon."

"Hey, sis."

"Harry!" She hadn't recognized the number or area code. "Where are you?"

Harry Lisbon sighed. "Phoenix. Work grabbed me yesterday and there's no way I could change it."

"Is Katie coming for the kids tomorrow then?" she asked.

"She can't. Her mom is in the hospital and she doesn't want to leave her for long."

"Well, I can't do it. I have to go back to work Monday, no buts, pleases, or can Is." She thought for a moment. "I might be able to spare Jane..."

"No, no, no!" Harry protested. "They've flown plenty of times. You will watch them get on the plane and Katie will watch them get off. No big deal, sis."

"I'm a cop, Har. You know I've seen real life horror stories start like this."

"They'll be fine, Teresa. Katie will call you when they make it. Their plane tickets are in their bags."

The following morning Lisbon's nerves still hadn't settled around the whole idea although Celina and Jaden were perfectly fine with the idea. They just didn't want to leave their aunt and uncle.

As they waited for the plane at the airport Jaden climbed into Lisbon's lap while the too big Celina got into Jane's to be held.

"Jane, maybe I should go," Lisbon said for perhaps the fifth time that morning.

He released one arm around Celina to take Lisbon's hand to comfort. "We've been through this, Teresa. First, a round trip would zap you and make you useless tomorrow at work. And, second, and most importantly there are no available seats on the plane."

She glared at him but failed to release her hand either by design or lack of notice. "Harry's not going to be on that plane," she pointed out. "And we both know with my badge I can get on that flight."

Jane ran his thumb over Lisbon's knuckles in an act to sooth her. "Hey, Celina, you said last night you're not afraid to fly with just your brother. Have you done it before?"

The little girl shifted in Jane's lap. "Oh, yes, Uncle Patrick. Always when we go to Grammies."

"There, Lisbon, my dear. Seems they are ahead of the game."

Lisbon's badge at least let them stay to watch the plane take off. As they waited Lisbon wrapped her arm around Jane's to try to feed off some of his calmness. "You really think they will be ok, Patrick?"

He turned to look at her. "Yes, Teresa, I think they will be fine. But will you?"

She gave a grin. "There's always next summer."


End file.
